


HMAH Outtake - Pushin' Time

by thefraserwitch



Series: Hello My Auld Heart [1]
Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 22:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefraserwitch/pseuds/thefraserwitch
Summary: This is a wee outtake from my story Hello My Auld Heart for the One Quote One Shot challenge on Tumblr.   My quote: I had no memory of finding my way to bed, but I must have done so because I woke up there





	HMAH Outtake - Pushin' Time

I didn’t remember falling asleep.

I set up camp in the wing-back in Jamie’s apartment. Our apartment, I reminded myself. My lease had serendipitously ended the month prior, and since I spent most nights at his place (_now our place_) anyway, it was the only logical decision. Nestled cozily amidst the towers of unpacked cardboard boxes, I was entirely ready to proofread my med school applications with my dagger — a brutal red pen with a mind of its own — tucked behind my ear. I draped my favorite blanket of Fraser tartan across my lap and settled in for a long evening of self-deprecation and teeth grinding.

_How does one critique one’s own work? _

I desperately wished to bow out, to tuck tail and run away. I only wanted to cover my eyes, blocking out my offensive and basic mistakes. Hiding in the far corner of Jamie’s - _dammit, our_ \- living room with a blanket tossed over my head felt like a viable option.

Reluctantly, I pressed on.

It wasn’t all terrible, if I was being perfectly honest. I was a decent writer, capable of forming complete and coherent sentences, minus the stray grammatical error. My sentences were as sharp as the scalpel I’d hoped to wield one day as a fully fledged doctor… as a surgeon… and yet I was bored entirely to tears. This writing - _my words_ \- were dry as the Sahara. I knew I was smart enough, brilliant even. My test scores had proved that much, but when it came to expressing myself… I was found wanting.

I scribbled a note to myself at the top left hand corner: _have Jamie read this! _

He would know how to fix this mess, he who could take phone messages and turn them into sonnets. The man had a gift beyond his chiseled muscles and powerful fists. He was a poet and a damned good one. The notes he’d leave in my lunches would put Shakespeare to shame (_and he didn’t have to steal ideas to color his work_). His texts often left my girlfriends wondering if there was such a thing as a real life William Darcy (_beyond the context that he was entirely conjured by a living, breathing woman_).

Jamie would know how to fix this mess, that much I was certain. I underlined my request for his opinion three times in thick, red ink before I set down my pen. Slowly, I rolled my neck, enjoying the release confirmed by the emphatic pops of my joints righting themselves. Wriggling further into the recesses of Jamie’s favorite armchair, I settled in, fully prepared for a fifth (_or was it my sixth?_) reread of my painfully clinical essay…

Until I fell asleep.

I had no memory of finding my way to bed, but I must have done so because I woke up there. One minute, I was completely alert, ready to overly proofread my applications snuggled deeply in my cocoon of cozy plaid. The next, I was lost in a billowy sea of pillows and coverlets, limbs tangled in the deep waves of the down comforter.

Utterly absorbed by my dreams, I imagined I was floating in some tropical ocean with perfectly sun-kissed skin, the gentle tide rocking me to unadulterated bliss. The sea spray from an errant wave spattered against my belly, and I suddenly jolted awake. Air flooded my lungs, and I gasped, gulping the air like a freshly-landed fish struggling to breathe. Warmth flooded my body, making me sluggish as I strained against the trappings of my bed sheets. A large hand splayed against my torso, the breadth of it nearly covering all of my left ribs.

I came alive when he nipped at the flesh of my inner thigh. His name dripped from my lips, a perfect blend between a sleep-drunk sigh and throaty moan.

_ **Jamie. ** _

His breath whispered against me, though it was cool in comparison to my heated skin, instantly leaving ripples of goose flesh in his wake. I shivered, my back arching from the mattress as he spoke.

“Mo nighean donn,” he crooned. “Do ye want me to stop?”

Pushing myself upright, I propped myself up on my elbows and focused my gaze to the foot of the bed. Nestled comfortably between my thighs, Jamie stared right back, his eyes glowing like sapphires in the pale moonlight and a smirk gracing his lips. My heart stuttered, skipping a beat before thundering to life, hammering a tattoo against my rib cage.

_God, how he broke my heart with loving him… though I’d yet to find the courage to speak the words out loud. _

Slowly, I nodded as my hand came to rest on his cheek, my fingertips tracing the lines of his face as if to memorize every curve by heart. Before he returned to the task at hand, he tilted his face towards my hand, pressing a kiss to the center of my palm. A chaste gesture - that was for certain - but when he turned his gaze back towards me (_lids narrowing, sizing me up as a predator stalks its prey_), heat pooled deep within me.

_Jamie had barely touched me, and yet I thought I’d fall apart with just one look. _

His hands cradled my hips as he spread my legs wide, opening me fully and treasuring me like a long-awaited gift. His mouth traced a path of feather-light kisses from the soft crease of the back of my knee all the way to my core (_almost there but never quite crossing that divide_) and back down the opposite leg. His painstakingly slow pace drove me mad, leaving my limbs shaking and robbing me of breath every time he by-passed the main attraction. With each caress, he strung me tighter and tighter like an archer’s bow, its string (much like myself) aching for release. On Jamie’s third tour of my lower half, I wriggled against him and groaned in frustration. His left hand came to rest on my belly, fingers splayed wide as he gently but firmly pinned me in place.

“Easy, Sassenach,” he chuckled. His lips taunted me with their nearly painful proximity, forcing a whining laugh to whistle through my gritted teeth as I tried (_and all but failed_) to remember how to breathe. Just one touch was all I’d need - and I would certainly shatter.

A keening gasp erupted from my lungs when Jamie sealed his mouth to the most sensitive part of me, and surprisingly, I didn’t break. _Not yet. _

As a boxer, I had expected him to bring his fighting nature to our bed, and he did, with his strong hands and other-worldly stamina. I’d never counted on the tenderness of this gentle giant who could make me weep with a single touch or a solitary kiss. On this night, Jamie explored every inch of me. His lips gently charted his course across the sea of my anatomy with the expertise of a skilled sailor, adjusting his sails to bend to the whim of my lustful cries. His hands roamed freely over my body, molding and massaging me like clay in the trusted artistry of a sculptor.

And I yielded to him fully, surrendering my body and my heart (_though I’d given him the latter months ago_).

When I awoke to Jamie nestled between my thighs, an insatiable need rooted itself deep in my core and blossomed, radiating warmth from the inside out. My very skin was humming, my blood singing in my veins. My limbs tingled blissfully with the promise of sweet, sweet release on the horizon.

His tongue delved impossibly lower to the space between, and I balked for a moment if at all. An indelicate moan unfurled from my lips before my brain could register any form of a rebuttal.

All at once, I could take no more. My muscles jerked with involuntary spasms, and my lungs painfully singed from the lack of oxygen (_from my shallow breaths… from my howling screams..._). Every inch of me burned, begging for relief.

I reached for him (_for Jamie_). I gathered the russet curls at the base of his neck and pulled his face to mine. Inching forward, I went to kiss him, desperately clawing at his chest.

“I want you inside of me,” I confessed, totally winded from the marathon of sensation I’d endured at his mercy.

Jamie’s lips ghosted over mine. He smiled against my mouth, and I convulsed against him, nearly falling apart over his cock-sure attitude (_the bastard_).

“Nae,” he insisted, his nose brushing against mine has he shook his head, “I want to feel ye come undone.”

_I didn’t know I could be kissed like **that**. _

In an instant, he was everywhere (_lips, tongue, teeth_). His fingers replaced his mouth, plunging deep inside me while his thumb swept against the bundle of nerves at my apex. He set a punishing pace, digits curling within me all the while tapping the perfect rhythm against me.

I squeezed my eyes shut. The beginnings of tiny fireworks bloomed behind closed lids when my hand darted forward with a mind of its own. I gripped him, hard and sure in my own palm as I stroked him greedily. Without any pretense, I guided his length toward me and shifted my hips so we were positioned just so - his head nearly brushing my entrance and driving us both wild with anticipation. I paused waiting for his answer.

Jamie nodded, kissing me soundly as I guided us both home.

“Feel me come undone _on_ you,” I whispered against his lips.

The moment we joined every last breath left my lungs. Small wildfires erupted on every inch of my skin, and any coherent thought left my mind. All that was left was Jamie. I lost myself in us - where he ended and where I began, though that line seemed heavily blurred. His hand snaked between us (_once more teasing my already sensitive flesh_) and I quickly dissolved around him. Clinging to him, I sobbed my released into his shoulder, obscenely loud and completely unaware that he too had reached his peak - save for the steady stream of nonsensical cries bubbling from his lips.

Entirely spent, I quickly succumbed to a peaceful slumber only earned by drunkards and the dead - bonelessly floating in my sea of blankets once more. However, the garbled syllables of Jamie’s release weighed heavily on me, unwilling to accept a concession of a mutual agreement we hadn’t consciously broached.

_ **Tha goal agam ort** _


End file.
